


my sweet valentine

by ciscoscaitlin



Series: ways to say i love you [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Ways To Say I Love You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciscoscaitlin/pseuds/ciscoscaitlin
Summary: On their First Valentine's Day together, as a couple, Caitlin is overwhelmed by just how much Cisco spoils her.





	my sweet valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/gifts).



> Gifting this to my Valentine @ThatKillervibe, who gave me most of the ideas and inspiration to get this done <3

The gentle caress of fingers over her cheek disturbs her from her peaceful slumber, a small sigh releasing from between her lips as she feels her hair being pushed back from her face. Her eyelashes flutter open, and she squints from the sharp gaze of the morning sunlight peeking through a gap between the curtains. 

“Caitlin, it’s time to wake up.”

Caitlin whimpers pathetically, snuggling her face further in the soft pillow. 

She hears him laugh quietly, muttering her name under his breath as his strong arms pull her from the pillow and on her back. This time he muffles her whimpers with the soft brush of his lips against hers, hands intertwining with hers and pinned to her pillow. 

“Cisco,” she murmurs when he pulls back, forehead resting against hers. 

Cisco’s smiling down at her, nuzzling his nose tenderly with hers. “Happy Valentine’s day, Caitlin.”

Caitlin blinks in surprise, pushing him off her and lifting herself in an upright position. Her eyes softening as she searches around the room. He’d decorated the room with a dozen heart shaped balloons, small paper hearts dangling from the ceiling and dim lit candles; her gaze finalising on the rose petals scattered over the bedspread. She smiles softly, reaching forward to scoop the soft petals in the palm of her hands. 

He’s watching her carefully, with a lazy smile and eyes glistening in adoration. 

“Cisco, this is…”

“Sweet?” He quirks a flirty eyebrow, leaning forward. “Romantic?”   

She giggles when he steals a kiss, lifting her hands and dropping the petals over the top of his head. He doesn’t seem to mind, his lips smiling against hers, a hand cupping the back of her neck. 

Caitlin pulls away, picking a petal from his hair. “You did all this for me?”

“Of course,” he murmurs, kissing her again. “This is our first Valentine’s Day together, and I want it to be special.”

Her heart flutters in her chest, and she cups his cheek, marveling at the way he would lean in to it. “Spending it with you is special enough for me.”

Cisco smirks, “well then,  _ extra _ special.” He reaches for something behind his back, and presents her with a red envelope, her name written in his messy handwriting on the cover.

She shuffles closer, tugging the quilt tighter to her bare chest, fingers reaching for it. She opens it silently, her fingers shaking as she scans the front of the card, decorated in small hearts and flowers,  _ For My Valentine _ written on cursive at the top. Her heart melts as she reads the inside; lifting her eyes up to meet his, she runs her fingers through his silky hair and brings his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. 

“So,” he breathes in between her kisses, “you wanna be my Valentine?”

The card drops to her lap, both of her hands now framing his face and the forgotten quilt dropped to her waist. “I thought we already established that the answer is  _ yes. _ ” She trembles when a hand curves around her stomach, the other hand stroking the side of her breast.  “Definitely, yes.”

“Goods,” he murmurs, peppering kisses all over her face. 

Caitlin leans back, breaking their kiss and laughing at his protest, his hands pulling her back in. She evades him, twisting on her side and reaching for the top drawer on the bedside table he’d offered her a couple days after their first night together. She pulls out a pink envelope, offering it to him with a lovesick smile. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Cisco.”

Cisco raises an eyebrow, tearing the envelope open and pulling out a small card with two lovesick bunny rabbits kissing under a rainbow of hearts. She’d chosen that particular card because she knew how much he loved bunny rabbits, especially ones kissing under a rainbow of hearts. She admires the stars in his eyes and the dopey grin on his face as he reads her words, she’d spent nearly half a day putting them together. “Aw, you wrote me a  _ poem. _ ”

She hums, accepting his kiss. 

“You are the sweetest girlfriend, in the whole multiverse.”

“The whole multiverse, huh?” She teases him, quirking an eyebrow. 

“Hell yess,” he cheers, twirling in his position on the bed. He picks a tray from the bedside table, that she hadn’t noticed was there before, and lays it out on her lap. “I made you breakfast.”

“Now who’s the sweetest boyfriend, in the whole multiverse?” 

Cisco playfully scrunches his nose at her, “me. Now eat your pancakes.” 

They spend the next half an hour feeding each other the pancakes he had made her; a quarter of it giggling and stealing kisses. She’d swatted at him a number of times when he’d  _ accidentally  _ spilled the maple syrup on specific parts of her body and immediately offered to lick it clean. She didn’t exactly say no, either. He soon ushered her in the shower to clean up, claiming they had a long day ahead of them and he didn’t want them to fall behind schedule. 

What schedule he was talking about, she had no idea. 

But she definitely couldn’t wait to find out. 

One thing she’d learned about Cisco in the years she’d known him, he was anything less than  _ extravagant _ . He was all about the grand gestures, she’d quickly learned that from the moment he’d first kissed her and insisted on celebrating every anniversary from their first week to their first month as a couple. They were on their third month together, and she’d be lying if she said the excitement wasn’t building up inside of her as she thought about what he had planned for her this time. He’d kept their plans under top secrecy, insisting that the surprise would be worth the wait. 

It was  _ Cisco _ , so she knew it would be. 

** _…_ **

She’s applying a thick layer of red lipstick in the bathroom mirror when she feels a warm presence behind her and two hands covering her eyes. “Keep your eyes closed,” he whispers in her ear.

“Cisco,” she laughs, closing her eyes when he pulls his hands back. Humming under her breath at the tingling sensation she feels at the back of her neck, when his hands lightly pull on her bouncy curls and tug at the half ponytail she’d pinned back. 

“Open your eyes,” he murmurs, skimming his lips over the side of her neck. 

She opens her eyes, her smile brightening as she spots the red ribbon he’d tied perfectly over her ponytail.

“Just a little something red for my valentine.” He kisses her cheek, and she feels her heart thud in her chest. Leaning back into his arms and sliding a hand around the back of his neck, she tilts her head to catch his lips in a tender kiss. His arms snake around her middle, pulling her back flush against his chest, his fingers teasing the tie on her robe. 

He breaks the kiss, smiling smugly at her as he releases his arms from around her waist and slides out of the bathroom. She’s grinning into the mirror as she applies her lipstick for a second time, not at all minding that he’d just smeared it.

** _..._ **

Caitlin leaves his bedroom wearing a red floral dress and tall heels, smiling brightly when she finds him casually leaning against the kitchen counter, fingers swiping at his phone. He’s wearing one of his infamous graphic shirts with a reference he’d definitely lecture her on for half an hour for not understanding (she’d once made the careless mistake of inquiring what one of his shirts meant, and she never asked again), and a loose button up over the top, the sleeves folded up the lengths of his arms so she could see every distinctive curve of his bicep. 

She subconsciously wets her lips, her feet instinctively carrying her over towards him. She squeezes his bare arm with her hands and leans forward to kiss his cheek. 

Cisco immediately slips his phone in his back pocket, leaning into her touch. “Hi,” he grins broadly, eyes trailing up and down her body. “You look beautiful.”

She licks her thumb, wiping away the smudge of her red lipstick from his cheek. “So do you,” she murmurs, now caressing her hand over his cheek. He turns in her arms and leans forward for a kiss, but she puts a finger to his lips. “You’ll smudge my lipstick,  _ again _ .”

He scoffs, “you’re seriously going to deprive your boyfriend from a kiss on Valentine’s Day?”

“I think we shared more than enough kisses this morning to last us a whole week,” she teases him, pulling back from his sneaky advances. 

“I don’t think I could ever get enough of kissing you.”

She caves, her heart melting at his words and her lips chasing his in a slow kiss, a small moan releasing at the back of her throat when his tongue licks into her mouth. He pulls back for air, leaning his forehead against hers. She giggles at the smear of red on his lips, swiping at it with her thumb. “See, told you,” she mutters, giggling harder when he kisses her thumb. 

“Worth it.” Cisco smirks at her, pulling one of the hands from her waist to grab a small box hiding behind him on the kitchen counter. 

Her eyes widen, panicking slightly. She’d left his gift at her apartment because she knew he couldn’t resist snooping for it, and she really wanted to see his surprised face when he opened it. “Cisco, I thought we both agreed to wait until tonight to exchange gifts.”

“I know, but,” he grabs one of her hands and slides the box on the palm. “I couldn’t wait. Open it.”

Caitlin eyes him cautiously, lifting the lid with shaking fingers. “ _ Oh _ , Cisco.”

He smiles, “you like it?”

“I love it,” she gasps. In the small velvet pouch was a gold chain with a heart shaped pendant in the centre, its beauty glistening up at her in the dim lit room of his apartment. 

“Read the back,” he encourages her. She delicately lifts the pendant with her pinky finger and turns it over, squinting her eyes as she reads the engraving. 

_ I love you  _

_ \- Cisco.  _

Caitlin feels her eyes well up with tears, lifting a hand to stroke his cheek and bring his lips to hers in another kiss. “ _ I love you _ , Cisco,” she whispers against his mouth. 

It wasn’t the first time they’d both said it, but each time meant more to her than anything else; and by the love and adoration radiating from his eyes, she knew it meant everything to him, too. 

“Put it on for me?” She asks, turning in his arms and lifting the hair from the her neck. He shuffles the box in his hand, carefully placing it on the counter. He uses his pinky finger to swipe away the stray hairs she’d missed on her shoulder, her body shivering from his gentle touch on her bare skin. He lifts the chain in front of her, leveling it precisely as he delicately places the chain over her collar bone, the pendant resting above the shallow of the breasts. 

Cisco kisses her bare shoulder, and she drops her hair and twirls in his arms. “It’s beautiful.”

“Not the only thing,” he murmurs, staring into her eyes. 

She smiles, lifting a hand to fiddle with the pendant. “This must have cost you a fortune…” she trails off, a hint of concern in her voice. 

“Actually,” he laughs, “I made it.”

Caitlin’s eyebrows shoot up to her hairline, “you  _ made  _ this, for me?”

He nods his head, eyes drifting down to the pendant almost shyly. “Uh, yeah. None of the ones in the jewellery shops felt right, so I figured it would be more romantic if I made it for you myself.”

She lifts his chin with her finger, connecting their eyes. “Very romantic,” she purrs, kissing him again. Her hands frame his face, and his hands curl into her back. “I want you,” she gasps in between kisses. 

“Yeah?” 

She nods her head, walking them backwards until her back hits a wall. A small interested groan releasing from the back of her throat when he lifts her up by the thighs, her legs wrapping tightly around his hips. 

**_…_ **

Cisco breaches them into the cortex a little later than usual, their hands intertwined tightly together as they walk through with smiling faces. 

“Well, well, well.” Ralph’s voice chorus’ through the room, “someone got lucky this morning.”

Cisco shoots him a dirty look, “Ralph.”

“What?” Ralph shrugs his shoulders, leaning against one of the monitors, coffee cup in hand. “Just making an observation.” 

“Well try making them in your head next time, _thank you_.” 

“Aw, Caitlin,” Iris coos, “you look really pretty.”

“Hell yeah, she does.” Cisco grins at her blushing face, pulling her along with him to one of the monitors. 

She kisses his cheek, averting her eyes to the other woman at the side of the room. “Thank you, Iris, you look really nice, too.”

“She looks beautiful,” Barry whispers dreamily, nuzzling his nose against his wife’s cheek. 

“Okay,” Ralph stands up straight, his face cringing. “I’m going to leave before one of you start vomiting rainbows and hearts.” 

“Don’t be a sour puss,” Cisco yells after him, pulling her closer for a kiss. 

Caitlin pulls away, smirking at his quiet protest as she walks away, “be back in a minute.” She promises him, pulling at the knot holding her coat together. 

“You'd better.”

She flicks the light on, absentmindedly taking her coat off and hanging it on the coat rack. Her heels click as she walks to one of the monitors, switching them on and humming happily to herself. 

She stops dead in her tracks, leaning back against the desk and blinking rapidly as her eyes roam the lab. She rubs two tiny fists over eyes, looking around again and wondered if cupid had stayed the night. 

Not  _ Cupid… _

“...Cisco?” She calls.

“Yeah?”

“Could you come in here for a second?”

“What’s up?” He’s already leaning in the archway, arms folded over his chest and a large smirk on his face. 

She motions around the room with two fingers, “did you do  _ this _ ?”

“It would seem that way, wouldn’t it?” He teases her, walking over to the medical bed that housed a large bouquet of red roses. He lifts them in his arms and offers them her, she takes them in earnest, bringing them to her face. 

“They’re beautiful.” 

“So are you,” he winks at her, slowly backing out of the room. 

“How many more surprises have you got waiting for me, Cisco?”

“The day is still young, I guess you’ll have to just wait and see.” He salutes her and disappears from her line of sight. 

She sighs heavenly into her roses, shaking her head at his shenanigans.

**_..._ **

Caitlin finds the perfectly wrapped package on her desk two hours later, catching her breath as she tiptoes over and carefully lifts the lid. Her lips forming a soft smiling at the heart decorated tissue paper inside, protecting a small silver photo frame, their faces grinning up at her. It was a photo he’d taken on their one month anniversary, one he’d promised to send her but she’d always assumed he’d forgotten too. 

She’d had no idea… 

She delicately lifts the frame in her hands, careful not to drop it, and traces a loving finger over his smiling face. 

“You like?” He kisses her cheek, and wraps his arms around her waist from behind her. 

“I love,” she corrects him, setting the frame down on her desk. She turns in his arms, tangling her fingers in his hair as she kisses him. 

**_…_ **

The next gift nearly gives her a heart attack as it falls into her lap through a breach, her hand over her heart as she yells his name. Her eyes rolling as she hears his faint laughter echoing through the corridors. 

The parcel is wrapped neatly in red shiny paper and a large pink bow, her fingers tearing through the paper and eyebrow raising at the soft material in her hands. She lifts the crewneck sweatshirt in front of her so she can examine the front, not being able to prevent the giggles bubbling at the back of her throat as she finds a comically large image of her boyfriends face in the centre surrounded by a dozen hearts. 

She shakes her head, lifting the piece of clothing over her head and pushing her arms through. Reaching for her phone on the desk and taking a quick selfie of herself wearing it and sending it to him. 

He replies immediately with a pair of heart eyes and a thumbs up. 

She’s still giggling, sending back a heart and sliding her phone on the desk, switching back on her monitor that had fallen asleep

**_…_ **

Lunchtime brings new possibilities as Cisco drags Caitlin out of the labs for a small break at jitters, ordering them both a special limited edition  _ Valentine’s Hot Chocolate _ with whip cream and heart shaped marshmallows, and a large chocolate muffin with pink frosting to share. 

“Cisco,” she begins, licking the frosting from her fingertips.

“Hmm,” he grumbles distractedly, wiping away the chocolate crumbs from her chin with his fingers. He’d insisted on sitting next to her so it would be easier to share their muffin, but she suspects it’s so he can steal more kisses. 

“What is this?” She inquires, pulling out a small teddy bear from her purse. 

“Oh, that!” He laughs, taking it from her hands. “It’s a Cisco bear!”

“A  _ Cisco  _ bear?” She repeats, tilting her head as she considered the plush carefully. Similar to her boyfriend, it had long luxurious brown hair, in which two large brown ears poked out from, and it was wearing a graphic shirt she’d recognised on him a number of times. She’d also noticed Cisco’s name engraved on the right paw, when she’d found it sitting on the pillow of the medical bed. 

“Yes, how cute is he?” Cisco gushes, tugging at the strands of hair. “I purchased him from this really cool website that sells literally  _ anything  _ plush, you name it. They do all the Star Wars and Harry Potter Characters, I couldn’t resist!”

“He’s adorable,” she agrees, looking intently at her boyfriend. 

He grins at her, nuzzling the bears nose against her cheek, “he thinks you’re pretty cute, too.” 

**_…_ **

It’s three in the afternoon when Caitlin finds a large red box on the medical bed, smiling to herself as she approaches it and considers all the possibilities of what he had gifted her this time. 

She peels the tape off the corners with her fingers, pushing back the top with her hands and watching as the cardboard collapses on the sheets. 

Her heart sinks in her chest, her breath catching in her throat. 

“Cisco, you  _ didn’t _ .” 

Her legs tremble beneath her, and something wet drips down her cheeks, she lifts her fingers to cheeks and it’s then that she realises she’s crying.

“It’s too much,” she whispers brokenly, “too much.”

She’s walking straight to his lab before she realises what she’s doing, stopping in the archway as she spies Ralph and Cisco laughing about something on one of the computer monitors. 

Cisco spots her immediately, smiling brightly, “hey, there you are.”

“Ralph, leave.”

Ralph stutters, taken back. “Excuse me?”

“Now!”

Cisco nods at him, nudging his side with his elbow. 

“Well,” Ralph sucks in a breath, “I know when I’m not wanted.” 

Caitlin slams the door behind his retreating figure, and jumps on her toes when she finds Cisco was already in front of her. His hands rubbing up and down her bare arms. “Hey, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” He whispers, pulling her closer in his arms. 

She pushes him away, ignoring the hurt on his face as she paces to the other side of the room. “A  _ microscope _ , Cisco?”

He furrows his brows, “don’t you like it? Did I get the wrong one? I could have sworn you-”

“No,” she laughs pathetically. “You got exactly the one I wanted.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

Caitlin throws her arms up, “the problem is that we both agreed to keeps things small and simple. But all morning you have been showering me with all this love and these amazing and thoughtful gifts, and then…” she tugs a frustrated hand through her hair, twisting the ends with her fists. “And then you go out and buy me a  _ six hundred _ dollar microscope,” she chokes on her own words, and takes a shaky step back when he advances forward. “Cisco, it’s too much.”

“Caitlin,” Cisco whispers brokenly, backing her up until she hits a wall. He crowds her space, hands cupping her face as he wipes away the fresh tears streaming down her cheeks. He presses his lips to her and she trembles, holding him close. “I love you, so much.”

She nods her head, “I know, and I-”

“Do you?” He questions, eyes searching hers. “Because how I feel about you extends longer than the three months and twelve days we’ve been together. 

“Cisco, I know, you’ve already told me you loved me before then-”

“I’m talking about  _ years _ , Caitlin. Years where the only thing I had were fantasies about what it would be like to celebrate silly things like one month anniversaries and Valentine’s Day.”

She tightens her arms around him, “I don’t think they’re silly.”

His face softens, “I know you don’t, because I know that you’ve loved today as much as I have.”

“I really have,” she promises. “It’s just, six hundred dollars? It-”

“Too much?” He nods his head, “maybe to you. But I’ve been planning this day for  _ years _ , way before I even thought it would be possible to spend Valentine’s Day with the woman that I’ve been in love with for seven years.”

She whimpers, “seven years?”

“Baby, you have no idea.”

She grabs the hands still cupping her face, running them down to her chest, “show me.”

He grunts, “tonight, I promise.”

An alert pops up on one of the monitors, catching their attention. “Your thing is done, what are you working on?”

Cisco pulls away from her, and leans over the monitor, fingers tapping on the keyboard. “Oh, Barry asked me to fix some of the tech in his suit, apparently it malfunctioned during our little showdown with the meta from yesterday.”

Caitlin follows closely behind him, leaning against his side and massaging her fingers into his back. “That was a nasty fall.”

He holds in a laugh, “it was definitely an owie.” He sits down in his chair, pulling her in his lap. Her legs folding over his, arms wrapping around his neck and watching intently as he continues to tap on the keyboard. 

“But,” she distracts him, lifting his chin up with her finger. “I think we need to have a conversation about boundaries when gift giving.”

“Love has no boundaries,” Cisco huffs, “and if it helps, I was planning to wait until your birthday. But you’d been moaning for weeks about how your old microscope kept contaminating your samples, I didn’t see the point in hoarding it from you for another couple months.”

“My birthday,” she deadpans, “my birthday is in  _ April _ .”

He snorts, “duh. You think in the seven years that I’ve known you, I wouldn’t remember when your birthday is?”

“It’s not that,” she mumbles, avoiding his inquiring eyes. “You still see us together in two months time?” 

“Yes, of course I do,” his responds immediately, without an ounce of hesitation. “Don’t you?” 

Caitlin hesitates, “I mean, yes… but-”

“But,  _ what _ ?” He asks, his voice cracking.

“Look,” she sighs, “it’s been awhile since I’ve been in a  _ real  _ relationship. My last boyfriend turned out to be a homicidal psychopath, and before that my late husband died within an  _ hour  _ of being married.”

She feels a hand cup the back of her neck, leaning into his touch as he whispers her name.

“So I don’t exactly have much experience in imagining what it would be like to share a future with the man that I love, because everytime I do it just-”

“Gets ripped away from you?” He finishes, with a sad smile. 

She nods slowly, holding back her tears, “exactly. So I guess I just decided to stop thinking about the future and focus on the  _ now _ , which right now is you and me.”

“Okay, I get that, I really do. But you can’t keep letting yourself live in fear of what tomorrow or two months from now will bring,” he saids, rubbing a hand over her bare thigh. “Trust me, if I did that, I wouldn’t have told you that I was in love with you three months and-”

“Twelve days ago,” she whispers, smiling softly at him. 

“Exactly,” he reaches for one of her hands and places it over his heart, his heartbeat thumping underneath her fingertips. “Imagining a future, like right now, spending Valentine’s Days and Birthday and Anniversaries together, is what gave me the confidence to finally open up about my feelings.”

“You’re right,” she whispers, “I’m sorry, I’m being silly.”

“No,  _ no _ . I never said that either, you have every right to feel the way that you feel. It’s just important to me that you know I see a future with you, Caitlin.” He searches her eyes, his own radiating with love. “I want a future with you. You’re the  _ one _ .”

She cries silently, nodding her head and leaning forward to rest her forehead against his. “I want that more than anything.”

“Good,” he kisses her. She kisses him back gently, trembling under his touch. Tucking her head in his neck when he pulls away, arms wrapped snugly around his middle. He kisses her forehead, hugging her tightly to his chest. 

_**...** _

“Special delivery for a Doctor Caitlin Snow.”

Caitlin twirls in her chair, eyes widening as she finds Barry holding a large box in his arms and a wide grin on his face. “Um, hi? What you got there, Barry?”

“Cisco requested I give you this,” he explains, placing the package on her lap. 

“Of course he did,” she mutters, lifting the lid. Her eyes lighting up as she spies what’s inside, “heart shaped pizza pockets?”

“He said he wanted to pay you back for all the time he ate yours from the kitchen fridge.”

She clicks her fingers, “I knew it was him!”

“Well, uh, enjoy…”

“Wait!” She halts him, holding her hand up. “I need a favour.”

Barry raises an eyebrow, “name it.”

“You’re probably going to regret saying that,” she smirks at him, leaning back in her chair. “Just don’t tell Cisco.”

**_…_ **

Caitlin finds the last gift on her desk, wrapped up in pink tissue paper. 

Her fingers pull at the red ribbon, and pushing the paper down to reveal a red mug with a white squiggly lines she recognises as a human heartbeat. Inside the mug were several small pouches of her favourite brands of tea only available in European countries. She shakes her head, “of course he did,” she mutters to herself with a small smile. 

She finds a small white card amongst the packets of tea bags, her smile forming a large grin as she reads his swirly red handwriting.

_ My heart beats for you. _

She carefully places the mug back on the desk, exiting her lab and heading straight for the speedlab. 

He’s standing behind the monitors, laughing with Barry and Iris. His eyes squinted closed, cheeks rosy red and mouth upturned in a large smile, as his hand clutches his stomach. 

A vision of pure beauty. 

“Hey, Caitlin,” Iris greets her in between giggles, leaning her elbows on the keyboard. 

“Hi, what’s so funny?”

“Ralph,” Cisco sobers up immediately as looks at her intently, but not being able to fight back the smile on his lips. “You had to be there.”

She raises an eyebrow, folding her arms over her chest. “Where is Ralph?”

“He’s out on his big Valentine’s date with Sue,” Barry answers, wrapping an arm around Iris’ waist. “Speaking of big Valentine’s dates, I believe we have one to get ready for.”

“We?” Iris scoffs as he leads her away, “says the man with  _ superspeed _ .”

“So,” Cisco comes from behind her, arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her closely into his chest. “Did you like your present?” 

“Which one?” She wonders, fingers playing with the pendant on her chest.

“The one I just put on your desk, with the tissue paper and the ribbon… did you not see it?” 

“Yes, it was lovely. You know how much I love European Tea,” she murmurs, stealing a grateful kiss. 

“You only talk about it all the time,” he teases her, “and the mug?” 

“And that was cute too, with the heartbeat on the front.”

Cisco raises an eyebrow, “did you not read the card?”

“ _ My heart beats for you _ ? Yes that was very sweet.”

“No, Caitlin, the heartbeat on the mug is mine.” He explains with a wide grin, eyes lighting up when the realisation sets on her face.

“ _ Your _ heartbeat…” she gaps, “how did you even…?”

“The wonders of technology,” he teases, leaning forward to kiss her softly. 

“Cisco,” she whispers into his kiss, wrapping her arms over his shoulders and holding him close for a long while. 

**_…_ **

Caitlin steps into her apartment, the breach Cisco had opened for her closing behind her. 

She slips off her coat and hangs it up, entering her bedroom with a smile on her face, and stopping dead in her tracks when she finds a gift bag sitting on the centre of her duvet. 

A little too eagerly, she reaches for the bag. Her eyes landing on the tiny note hanging from one of the handles. 

_ For tonight ; )  _

She giggles, dipping her hand in and pulling out a pair of red lacy lingerie. Her thumbs rubbing circles over the soft material, shaking her head when she realises it was her exact size. God, he was  _ good _ . 

_**…** _

She’s slipping on her black stilettos when she hears the gentle knock on her front door, her mouth curving up in a smile as she pulls her coat tighter around herself and immediately opens the door. Her fingers gripping his jacket as she pulls him in for a passionate kiss, feeling the steady vibration as he hums appreciatively against her mouth. 

“Mmm, hi,” he whispers hoarsely.

She steals another kiss, “hi.”

“Ready to go?”

She nods, reaching behind her to grab her purse and a large gift. “Let’s go,” she prompts him, pulling the door shut behind them and locking it. Knowing full well it’ll be awhile before she returns, which she didn’t mind, she always preferred staying over at Cisco’s place. “So, spill, where did you book our reservation.”

He links an arm through hers, leading her down the corridor. “I didn’t,” he grins a little too proudly.

She stills, pulling him back with her, “you didn’t  _ book _ a reservation?”

“Hey,  _ breathe _ ,” he comforts her, rubbing a hand up her arm. “Nope, at least not the kind you’re talking about.”

“Elaborate,” she urges, desperation leaking in her voice. 

“I told you,” he continues, guiding her down the corridor. “It’s a surprise.”

She grumbles under her breath, but leans in close to his side. 

Cisco finds them an abandoned alleyway and flicks his wrist, a breach opening in front of them. He smirks at her, “ladies first.” She eyes him cautiously, stepping through the beach. Her eyes widening in surprise as she feels her heels sinking into something soft when she reaches the other side, him following closely behind and gripping her elbow tightly when she loses her balance. “Whoaaa!” He laughs, “you may want to take those off.”

But she’s paying no mind to him, her gaze searching around her in wonder at their surroundings once the breach closes behind them. “Cisco,” she breathes, “this is beautiful.”

“Yeah, it is.” 

She slips her feet out of her shoes, and relaxing her toes in the soft sand. He’d brought her to a candlelit dinner on a  _ beach _ . She could barely make out the sea in the dark nights sky, but the dozen candles scattered around a small tent made up for it. He’d laid out a couple blankets and few furry pillows on the sand, a picnic basket laid out, with a bottle of champagne  

She looks at him, breath hitching in her throat when she finds him already watching her carefully, taking in her every expression. “Where are we?”

“Earth 22.”

She kisses him softly. “I love you.”

“I should hope so, after what it took me to book this place,” he grins flirtatiously, waggling his eyebrows at her. He Intertwines their hands as he leads her over to the blankets, taking her coat and carefully placing it on another blanket, dropping his own jacket on top. 

“What did you have to do, slay a dragon?” She teases, quirking an eyebrow at him as she sits down next to him on the blanket. 

“Multiple dragons,” he plays along, and picks up a rose he’d laid out on one of the pillows. “Anything for my princess.”

Her heart melts in her chest, taking the rose from him and brushing it against her nose. “The things you do for love.”

He hums contently, opening the bottle of champagne and pouring each of them a glass. 

Caitlin reaches behind her, and offers him the large gift bag. “So, I’m been dying to give you this all day.”

Cisco grins at her, taking it eagerly and pulling out a sweater. “Aw, Caitlin, I loooooove it,” he coos, drawing out his words as he holds it out in front of him. 

She rolls her eyes, “that was the gift I was going to give you back when we’d  _ both _ agreed to keep Valentine’s Days small and simple. Mr. I can’t follow a damn rule to save my life.”

“And thank god for that,” he points at her, “or we would be sitting at some boring restaurant in boring  _ Central City _ , with all the other boring couples.”

Caitlin hides her smile, nudging the gift bag with her toe, “look at the bottom of the bag.”

He eyes her carefully, reaching in the bag once more and pulling out a pair of sneakers. His eyes widen, “is this….?”

She hums softly, grinning at him. 

“Limited edition  _ Nike Zoom Kobe 1 Protro Flight Jackets _ !” He wheezes, “how? There are only ten pairs-”

“Sold in Japan,” she finishes. “Yes I know, you’re not the only one who pays attention. Besides, you’ve been going  _ on and on _ about them since they first came out last year.” 

“Yes, but hooooow?” He exaggerates, hugging the precious sneakers to his chest as though he was afraid they’d vanish. 

“I have my connections,” she mutters slyly, “and Barry.”

He drops the sneakers back in the bag and collapses on top of her, smothering her face and her quiet squeak with a dozen kisses. “Now who’s the big spender?”

“You’re worth it,” she mumbles, stealing her own kiss.

“Okay, now I  _ have _ to give you this.”

She scrunches her nose as she watches him reach for his jacket, pulling a small velvet box from his pocket. She sits up quickly, fingers digging in the blankets. “Cisco,” she speaks carefully.

He offers her the box with an excited smile, “open it, trust me.”

She opens it with shaking fingers, breath catching in her throat when she finds a small key with a red ribbon hanging from the end. “A key?”

Cisco nods his head, “my apartment key.”

She swallows, “but why are you giving it to me?”

“Because I want you to move in with me, dummy.” He whispers softly, leaning forward to tuck her hair behind her ear. 

“Yeah?”

He leans even closer, their noses touching and their lips a breath apart. “I told you I want a future with you, and this is where I want to start. Of course if you’re not ready to take this next step, then that’s okay too. I’ve waited seven years for you, I can wait a little longer.”

She shakes her head, tucking her free hand on the back of his neck and breaching the small space between them. “Yes,” she whispers against his lips. “I want to take this next step with you.”

“Yeah?”

She nods her head, brushing her lips over his.

“Perfect,” he murmurs, nudging their noses and smiling when she giggles at the gesture. 

Caitlin carefully closes the box and places it next to them on the blanket, grabbing his hand and pushing it up her skirt, revealing the hint of her lacy panties he’d gifted her. “I think it’s time for your final present.”

He hums, eyes burning with lust as he eyes the bare skin. Pressing her body into the dozen pillows and kissing her sweetly.

_ **....** _


End file.
